


Старый дедовский способ

by SittZubeida



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Russian traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон несколько поторопился с предложением снять стресс "старым дедовским способом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старый дедовский способ

Наполеон Соло был вором, обманщиком и подлым соблазнителем, но он умел признавать свои ошибки. Вот и сейчас, глядя на «инструмент» Ильи, он готов был признать, что несколько поторопился с предложением снять стресс «старым дедовским способом». Строго говоря, это вообще была не серьёзная реплика, а обычная дразнилка, одна из многих. Наполеон бросался ими уже по привычке, не особо фильтруя содержание фраз. Кто же знал, что обычно невозмутимый Илья воспримет именно это предложение с таким... энтузиазмом. На взгляд Наполеона — даже излишним. Он-то считал, что для этого дела вполне подойдёт любой номер в более-менее приличном отеле, но Илья подошёл к вопросу более основательно — он снял дом. В элитном коттеджном посёлке. С закрытой территорией. Наполеон над такой паранойей только посмеивался втихаря, но не возражал. В конце концов, основным предлогом было «помочь Илье расслабиться», и если наиболее комфортно этот медведь себя чувствует в лесной глуши — пусть радуется.

Так Наполеон думал всего пару дней назад. А сейчас, стоя в чём мать родила перед не менее обнажённым и сияющим, как начищенный пенни Ильёй, начал сомневаться. Закралось подозрение, что он несколько переоценил свои возможности.

— Просто чтоб ты знал, — осторожно попытался отвертеться Наполеон, — сегодня нам совершенно необязательно идти до конца. Можно начать с чего-то менее... интенсивного. В конце концов, мы же здесь для того, чтоб расслабиться, верно?

— Вот и расслабься, ковбой, — хищно улыбнулся Илья, — всё будет по высшему разряду. Просто ложись и получай удовольствие. Ничего подобного ты в жизни не испытывал — гарантирую.

С этим утверждением Наполеон склонен был согласиться. Правда он не разделял оптимизма Ильи относительно грядущего удовольствия. Но настоящие мужчины держат слово, тем более, если сами предложили эту авантюру. К тому же, Наполеон совершенно чётко понимал: откажись он сейчас — навсегда потеряет доверие Ильи. От одной этой мысли всё внутри сворачивалось тугим клубком.

Поэтому он вдохнул поглубже и постарался расслабиться, как и советовали. В конце концов, Илья явно знает, что делает, и кто знает — может в итоге всё действительно завершится неземным блаженством. Сосредоточившись на этой позитивной мысли, Наполеон выдохнул и решительно шагнул навстречу обещанному раю.

***

Это был ад. Преисподняя. Геенна огненная.

За последние пятнадцать минут Наполеон стремительно прошёл путь от убеждённого атеиста до фанатичного верующего. Ибо ничем другим, кроме как наказанием за все его прошлые прегрешения, происходящее быть не могло.

Как Наполеон представлял себе грядущий вечер? Мягкий джаз, вкусный ужин, дорогое вино. Возможно — пенная ванна и жаркие объятия в финале. Однако эти невинные мечты быстро разбились о жёсткий прагматизм Ильи, который безапелляционно заявил, что поесть и отмыться они успеют и после, а алкоголь вообще в этом деле вреден. Оставалось только сразу перейти к последнему пункту программы. И вот тут Илья показал всё, на что способен. Под его руками Наполеон просто обугливался заживо. Каждое прикосновение било током, а воздух превратился в жидкий металл. Илья двигался чётко и размеренно, тяжело ухая на выдохе. Каждый раз, когда Наполеон думал, что уже почти привык к ощущениям, темп движений убыстрялся. Наверное, это была какая-то пыточная техника НКВД. К слову — весьма эффективная. В данный момент Наполеон был готов отречься от всех и вся, даже от гелиоцентрической модели мира, если потребуется.

— И-лю-ша, — наконец взмолился он, призвав на помощь все свои знания русского, — не гу-би!

— Терпи ковбой — атаманом будешь! — прорычал в ответ Илья. Но и его дыхание было сбито, а голос звучал низко и хрипло. Наполеон понадеялся, что это признаки скорого финала.

Внезапно Илья замер на вдохе, а потом ухнул как-то особенно громко, словно поднимая тяжкий груз. И в следующий миг Наполеона окатило волной абсолютного, сжимающего пространство холода. Разгорячённое тело свело судорогой, в ушах зашумело, а ошалевший от такого контраста мозг вообще отказался что-либо регистрировать и мир плавно соскользнул во тьму. Последней осознанной мыслью Наполеона было, что если не рай, то звёзды он сегодня точно увидел.

***

— Ну ты даёшь, ковбой! Первый раз такое вижу. Я уж испугался, что ты помер!

— И что, тебя такой результат удивляет? — кое-как очнувшийся Наполеон не был расположен к серьёзным перепалкам, но некоторые моменты всё же стоило прояснить. — По-моему, вполне ожидаемая реакция организма, испытавшего резкую смену температурной среды. — Дрожью пробрало от одних только воспоминаний, и он поплотнее закутался в простыню.

— Да после баньки ведром холодной воды облиться — самое то! Бодрит на раз! Тем более ты под веником размяк больно, надо было тебя в чувство привести.

— Нет, вы, русские, всё-таки поголовно чокнутые, — не сдержавшись, простонал Наполеон. — Устраиваете себе локальный филиал ада, бьёте друг друга инструментами для уборки, а потом ещё и ловите кайф от термического шока. Серьёзно, я знавал множество мазохистов и религиозных фанатиков, но даже они не предавались самобичеванию с таким энтузиазмом.

— Не впадай в истерику, ковбой. Ну признаю, увлёкся, виноват. Просто соскучился я по настоящей бане. В Европе чтоб такую найти — надо землю носом рыть. Все эти хаммамы и сауны — чушь полнейшая. — Тут лицо Ильи озарила задорная, почти мальчишеская улыбка. — Но ты не переживай! Дом снят на все выходные, так что завтра повторим. Я покажу, как припарки ставить. Мы из тебя ещё сделаем настоящего бойца!

В отчаянии Наполеон закатил глаза. Остановить такого целеустремлённого Илью было совершенно нереально. Похоже, его ожидал весьма насыщенный уикенд, с полным погружением в загадочную русскую культуру. Мысленно он пообещал себе, что в следующее окно между миссиями возьмёт организацию досуга в свои руки и лично посвятит Илью во все прелести гедонизма и декаданса.


End file.
